Love Volleyball
by Poofy The Dark Master
Summary: Five 3rd from Akatenshi Middle have chosen five different high schools to go to, each one picked a school based on their location and skill levels. The story mainly follows Shiroi Hanzai as she goes to Karasuno High, she'll run into her friends from middle.


**Poofy: ** Hi guys and welcome to my first sports anime fanfic!

**Shiroi: **Yeah and I'm afraid of what you have planned.

**Yozora: **I must agree there.

**Mubona: **I don't think it'll be too bad.

**Shigure: **True, Poofy don't own Haikyuu! or its characters.

**Tenshi: **But she does owe us.

**Poofy: **Aw thanks. I hope y'all enjoy!

CHAPTER ONE: THE CHOICES

A young girl with long, dark brown hair and deep purple eyes looked at four boys in front of her. "So, it's finally come to this." She said happily.

One of the boys looked at the girl. "Shiroi." A black haired, dark blue eyed said.

Shiroi smiled. "What, its choosing day." She said. "I already know where I'm going, but what about you Tenshi?" Shiroi said.

The black haired, dark, blue eyed boy, or Tenshi smiled. "I choose Shiratorizawa." He said as Shiroi looked at him.

The red haired, dark green eyed twin smiled. "I choose Fukurodani." He said.

The dark red haired, light green-eyed twin looked at Shiroi. "And I choose Nekoma." He said.

Shiroi looked at the last boy who had white hair and bright blue eyes. "So where, Yozora?" She asked.

"Aoba Johsai." Yozora said.

The dark green twin or Mubona smiled. "So where are you going Shiroi?" He asked as he's twin Shigure looked at Shiroi as well.

Shiroi smiled. "I'm heading to Karasuno." She said before hearing the crowd. "How many showed up?" Shiroi asked.

All four of the boys shrugged.

The principle of Akatenshi Middle School came over the loudspeakers. "Can all of the students gather in the gym and can the five third years in the boys' volleyball club report to my office." He said.

Shiroi looked at Shigure, Yozora, Tenshi, and Mubona. "Let's go." She said heading down towards the office with the four boys as the rest of the students headed to the gym. Once there Shiroi opened the door as the principle looked up. "The captains, coaches, and faculty advisors for the high schools you five have chosen are here for you five." He said as the five nodded. "Then let's start." He added leading the five to the gym.

After everyone gathered in the gym, Shiroi, Shigure, Mubona, Tenshi, and Yozora were sitting on the stage. The principle stood at the stand. "Today five 3rd years will be sharing with us the high school that they have chosen." He started. "First we will start with Aoba Johsai." He added as the head coach Nobuteru Irihata, coach Sadayuki Mizoguchi, and the captain Toru Oikawa walked up to the stage.

Coach Irihata looked at the crowd. "We are honored to be here today." He said. "Its always good to be here at Akatenshi Middle for the choosing assembly." Irihata added. "Oikawa could you please tell the name of the student joining Aoba Johsai." Irihata moved.

Oikawa smiled. "Would Yozora Ken stand up." He said as Yozora stood up and walked to the front where Coach Mizoguchi handed him a workout uniform. Then Yozora, Oikawa, and the coaches moved off to the left.

The principle walked back up to the stand. "Next will be Fukuridani." He said moving aside once again for the Coach Takeyuki Yamiji and Captain Kotaro Bokuto to come up to the stand.

Coach Yamiji looked at Bokuto then the crowd. "As the last coach said it is an honor to be here." He said letting Bokuto move over to speak.

"Come on Mubona Akarui." Bokuto said as Mubona stood up and walked over to Coach Yamiji to get the work out uniform and then they moved to the right.

The principle walked back up. "Moving along to Karasuno." He said as Ittetsu Takeda and Captain Daichi Sawamura to come up.

"Thank you for having us here today." Takeda said before looking at the crowd. "The student that chose Karasuno will help our team this year." He added before letting Daichi move over.

"Before I tell you who chose Karasuno, I wanted to say thank you." Daichi said smiling. "Can Shiroi Hanzai stand up." He added as Shiroi stood up and walked over to Takeda taking the Karasuno work out uniform and moved next to Yozora.

The principle went back up to the stand. "Next is Nekoma." He said as Coach Yasufumi Nekomata, Coach Manabu Naoi, and Captain Tetsuro Kuroo came up on the stage.

Coach Nekomata looked back at the last two sitting on the stage before looking at the crowd. "Thank you for letting us be here today." He said as Captain Kuroo walked over to the stand.

"Would Shigure Akarui stand up." Kuroo said as Shigure walked up to walked up to Coach Naoi and grabbed his workout uniform. Then Shigure stood next to Mubona.

The principle walked back to the stand. "Well, our last school, Shiratorizawa." He said.

Coach Tanji Washijo, Coach Akira Saito, and the Captain Wakatoshi Ushijima walked up to the stage. Shiroi looked at Coach Washijo as he walked past her. "Its an honor to be here and it would be a great honor to have all five of you 3rd years at our school, but it seems they have all chosen different schools." Coach Saito said. Moving over for Coach Washijo.

"If any of you four should consider going to a new school, your scholarship is still open." Washijo said before looking at Shiroi before moving out of the wat for Ushijima to walk up to the stand.

"Tenshi Itai." Ushijima said as Tenshi walked over to Coach Saito an got his workout uniform. And then stood next to Shiroi.

The principle walked back to the stand. "Well, our students have chosen their high school and I will say they chose the best." He said. Shiroi looked at Yozora, Shigure, Mubona, and Tenshi. "I want to wish these students the best when they go to their respected high school and I do hope that you five are still holding the training camp for the next year volleyball team." He added.

Shiroi nodded. "We are." She said. "I would also like to announce the new captain for next year." Shiroi added as a young boy with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up on the stage. "Let Hato know if you want to be on the team for next year." Shiroi looked at Hato who nodded.

THE END

**Poofy: **Well that's the end of the first chapter. I hope y'all enjoy. If you like leave a comment or if you have recommendation, I always open to opinions.


End file.
